Easier Said Than Done
by SelenityHyperion
Summary: Usagi is starting high school while mourning the loss of the Three Lights and having to cope with Mamoru barely paying attention to her...will she live with it or will our beloved Usagi leave without it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...so sad...

This is my first attempt at an actual Sailor Moon fanfic...hopefully this won't suck too much. The story line is gonna be slow for the first couple of chapters but it should pick up once I really get into it! Now, enjoy the read (hopefully) and please review at the end!

She had fought evil for years. Ever since that faithful day that she had removed the bandaid from the cat's head, her life had been turned upside down. No, not even upside down. It had been flipped and twisted and distorted so much that it had became someone else's life. Who was that someone else? Well, that someone else is Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity, whichever title you wish you wish to use.

No, don't get it wrong here. She loved that new life with her amazing friends and wonderful boyfriend. I mean come ON, who wouldn't want to be the long lost Princess of an ancient kingdom with a fiance that was prince of the planet (oh and handsome and smart, too) and also know that you would hold the title of Neo-Queen Serenity after you save the Earth from the next Ice Age.

Wow...That's a mouthful, huh?

Well, try living it.

"Three days ago the Three Lights disappeared. Nobody has seen or heard from them, including their agent. Fans are flooding the internet with ideas of where they might have gone. Optimists say they have went away to get together their new album while pessimists are saying that they have either just quit the music business or that they have died in a plane crash such as the one that claimed over one hundred lives just a few months ago. What has happened to the Three Lights? Where are they now? Who knows...next on the ten o' clock news, a local teen was found in the road in the middle of the country, victim of an apparent hit and run..."

The television set droned on in the background as a middle aged blue haired woman rose from her seat on the couch to trek upstairs. She knocked lightly on a door adorned with pink bunny stickers and crescent moons.

"Usagi-chan? Are you awake?"

"Yes momma, just one moment, please," a voice replied from within. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a young woman wearing a pair of odangos on her blonde head. "Yes, momma?"

"Usagi-chan, it is nearly ten. Are you finished with your homework?"

"Uhm...not really..." Usagi mumbled, head bowed.

"Dear, please finish it up. You need to concentrate on your studies more so than the disappearance of the Three Lights. I know you knew them personally but that doesn't mean you should let your studies suffer because of it," momma said disapprovingly.

"Oh I'm not worried about that! I know exactly where they are, momma! They are doing great, I am sure. I'm just...I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed...night momma," she said placing a peck on her mother's cheek and closing the door gently.

"Oh Usagi-chan..." the mother whispered with a sigh and walked off towards the family room to finish watching the news.

Meanwhile, in Usagi's room, the music of the Three Lights filled the area while Usagi herself was spread out on the bed in the darkness. The full moon shone through the open curtains, illuminating the young woman to the point of ethereal. Though the music was dominating the sound waves, if you listened closely you could hear sobs coming from her. The moon's light twinkled off of the tears that flowed from her sky blue eyes.

"Oh Seiya, Taiki, Yaten...I hope you really are doing well with Kakyuu. I hope that Kinmoku has been restored and you are happy at last..."

Even as she mumbled these wishes Tsukino Usagi drifted into a deep sleep, the music of the Three Lights continuing to play through the night.

Outside of Juban High a group of 3 girls stood waiting. The early morning's sun shone down upon them as they awaited their princess.

"Tsukino-san had better have done her homework last night. She promised me that she would," the shy bluenette stated, never glancing up from the book in her hands.

"Eh," the amazoness brunette began, "she probably didn't do it. She's been kinda down lately since the Three Lights left. Plus it doesn't help that Mamoru-san isn't spending all that much time with her."

"Yeah, what's up with that? She just brought him back from the dead and he barely even attempts to see her!" the eccentric one with blonde hair ranted, eyes squinted.

Suddenly a ball of blonde came whizzing past, heading into the schoolyard.

"Well...there she is!" Blondie said.

"Haha yeah! Let's get in before she has a coronary because we aren't there," Amazon stated while following in the wake of Usagi.

Said ball of blonde burst into the classroom, panting heavily. "HA! I made it before class began!"

"Uhm...miss...you're in the wrong room," the teacher stated.

"Huh?" she whipped her head around and then turned a bright red and ran out, yelling behind her "Sorry!"

Finally finding the correct room (i.e. the one next door) she found her three friends right behind her.

"Heya girls!"

"Usagi-chan! Are you sick?"

"Huh? No," Usagi replied to the Amazon, confused.

"You sure, girl?

"Yes, I'm sure, Mina-chan! Do I look sick or something?"

"No, Tsukino-san...but you're here before class even begins!"

"Ami-chan," Usagi whined, "How many times have I told you to not call me that! It's like we're not even friends!"

With a sigh and a shake of the head, Ami headed on into the classroom to take her seat, the others following behind.

"So did you finished that homework, Usagi-chan?"

"Uhm...homework...er...Mako-chan...So how is everyone today?"

The three girls sighed in unison, knowing that their beloved friend had not done as she had promised Ami.

"Usagi-chan...you promised me," Ami said, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Ami-chan...I just...I don't know where the night went...I haven't been able to concentrate, y'know..."

At the dejected look upon her face, the other three quickly moved in to hug the Odangoe'd one.

"Oh Usagi-chan...it's okay. Just please try to do your homework from now on...you passed the high school exams without a problem but you still have not been able to change your deplorable study habits. We really need you to pick it up...you know we are all counting on you," Ami said while gently hugging her friend.

"I know...I'm sorry...I'll try harder, I promise!"

"Good...now we had better shut it or Ms. Haruna's gonna fry us!" Makoto exclaimed as the teacher walked into the room, positively fuming already.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...*sigh*

The school day had passed without much trouble (other than Miss Haruna practically busting the entire school's ear drums because Usagi had not done her homework...again).

The sun was shining down brightly on the group of girls as they made their way towards the Crown Arcade. Waiting outside the establishment was another girl of the same age, her long black hair throwing tints of red in the sun's light.

"Rei-chan! You made it!" Usagi quidkly split from the group to hug her friend.

"Geez Odango! You don't have to squeeze the life outta me, ya know! I'd like to be able to breathe!"

With a giggle, Usagi released her friend and the five made their way into the Arcade, the sounds of pinball machines and children's laughter permeating the air surrounding them. A young man stood at the counter with a cleaning cloth, wiping the surface down as if it were his long lost lover. Usagi's eyes gleamed devilishly as she made her way surreptitiously around the counter. Just as she was preparing to launch herself at the daydreaming man, another man grabbed her around the waist, his midnight blue eyes twinkling in silent mirth.

"Aaaiiieeyyyyaaa!" Usagi screamed in surprise, startling everyone in the Arcade, all sounds of gaming evaporating in the instance of surprise. The man with the rag had jumped violently and whipped around, the rag he had been caressing the counter with so lovingly slapping the offending man in the face with a loud 'SNAP'. Releasing his hold on Usagi, the stunned man with ebony hair backed away, blinking rapidly.

Usagi just stood there, looking between the two with wide innocent eyes. On the other side of the counter, sitting in the stools now, the other four girls about to fall out of the stools in laughter, clutching their sides.

Though it seemed like a lifetime, within mere seconds, the sounds of gaiety returned to the arcade, seeming to forget the attempted assault upon the establishment's patron. It took a few moments for the trio to begin to react (with the exception of Usagi's constant giggling)...but when the reaction came, it was explosive.

Both men burst out laughing, faces slowly reddening to the point at which they had to sit in order to keep from toppling over and cracking their skulls on the counter. Eventually the group calmed down, though, their laughter slowly dying down to silence.

"That's what you two get for trying to sneak up on me," the young blonde be-ragged one spoke, glaring amusedly at the couple.

"I apologize Motoki-san...I did not mean to frighten you. My only intention was to startle Odango here," the ebony one replied, his arm snaking around Usagi's waist to pull her a bit closer.

"Hmph! I'm surprised you're even here, Mamoru-_san_," she replied hauntingly, twisting out of his grip to twirl around the counter to take a seat by her friends.

"Why wouldn't I be? I came here to see my Odango," he replied with a smile, eyes showing just a tad bit of confusion at her behavior towards him.

"This is the first time you've really attempted to see her since you _returned_, Chiba-san...You should be ashamed of yourself. You know she brought you _back from your trip_," Ami said, semi-glaring at him.

With a flourish, all five girls left the arcade, leaving behind a very confused Motoki and a startled, worried Mamoru.

Selenity: I am sorry this one is so short...I just realized I need to go beta this other story I read...you all should check it out! It's called 'Her Escape' by brilliantly confused. She is a wonderful writer! However, if you do not like AUs do NOT read it. She really is great, though!


End file.
